Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of ocean engineering, and more particularly to an underwater operation platform and method for using the same.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, underwater operations are implemented by using small, single-purpose devices. The devices are costly, inefficient, can carry low loads only, are difficult to coordinate, and exhibit poor stability, which makes them unsuitable for use under severe swell conditions.